Secrets and Lies:A Grojband Fanfic
by candycane2010
Summary: Couples:Corey X Laney,Carrie X Larry,Kin X Kim,Nick X Mina,and Kon X Konnie


Hi :-) I just decided to write this after I heard Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.I appreciate reviews,but no flames.

Disclaimer:I don't own Grojband,or any songs I use.

Corey's POV

We were practicing our new song Hero for the Battle of the had to make this performance our best because we were competing against the Newmans.I looked over at our bassist, had red hair and bright green had an amazing singing voice and she looked so angelic when she bad she had a is his had blond hair and the ugliest shade of greenish brownish for his eyes.

We played the last note and I laughed as Laney yawned.

"Practice is over for now because I think somebody named Laney is ready for nap time"

"Oh,shut up"she tried to be serious,but I could see the smile on her face.

"We're going to get some food"Kin and Kon said in unison.

"I'll go make sure they don't eat the entire kitchen"I said while getting up.I walked out but stayed at the door to watch Laney and Danny.

"Finally...we're alone"Danny said,moving toward Laney.

He gave her a hug and then he slapped her.

"I saw the way you looked at still have feelings for him!You're with me!"

"I don't babe...I only love you"Laney said while fighting back tears.

I wasn't sure what hurt more,seeing her cry or hearing that she didn't like me.

I go out to grab some food and walk back into the garage like I didn't see anything.

"Where's Lanes?"I ask Dan.

"She went to the ,I'm gonna "

He was trying to hide it...I crept over to the bathroom and silently thanked God that the door was open a crack.I looked up just in time to see her pull a bottle of concealer out of her boot.

"This is the 5th bottle this loves me.I know probably just has a hard way of showing it"

I watched her cover the mark on her face,and when I saw her closing it,I went back and sat on the couch.A couple of minutes later,everyone was leaving.

" .I need your help"

3 days later

We were backstage at the battle of the was half an hour until we went on stage.

"Laney,we're sorry,but we don't need you for this 'll have you next ?"Kin says

"Ok...whatever"She walks out looking mad.

1/2 hour later

"This song is for my friend and crush,Laney Penn.I hope this will be a message to your sorry excuse for a boyfriend"

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy

one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror

tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever, you will surely drown

I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,

say you're right again

Heed my lecture.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt, she said,

"This doesn't hurt", she said,

"I finally had enough."

Face down in the dirt, she said,

"This doesn't hurt", she said,

"I finally had enough."

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

It's coming round again.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

It's coming round again.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt, she said,

"This doesn't hurt", she said,

"I finally had enough."

The look on his face was priceless.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.I just started school and there's way too much drama going on in my life right anyways,until next time,Candycane out :-)


End file.
